Belle's Children
by HarmonyDash9
Summary: Belle and the prince have twins, David (who is a whimp) and Danielle (who is a bully, but not a bully at all), who go through tan adventure they never ever forget.


**Belle's Children**

Once upon a time there were two little babies, Danielle and David. Danielle was a girl and David was a boy. They were the children of Belle and The Prince, also known as The Beast, the king and queen of a small town in the country. These two little children lived with their parents in a small house, they didn't want their children to grow greedy.

"Mother who's that outside?" Asked Danielle. Belle looked out of the window. "Well, my child, that's a subject," Belle said. "What's a shub - I mean subject?" The three year-old asked. "It's a person who lives in a queen and king's land," Belle explained. "Mommy where's David?" Danielle asked. "In his room playing, like usual," Belle said. "Okay I'm going to play with him," Danielle said and walked out of the room.

**Ten years later . . .**

"Mother we're going for a walk!" Danielle yelled. "Okay be back at five!" Belle yelled back. "Okay Mother we'll be back at five!" David chuckled. Then at that David and Danielle walked out of the house. There was a cool Autumn breeze. "I wish there were other kids to play with, I mean Mom's fine, but I want to play with someone," Danielle said, wind blowing through her hair. "Our age," Danielle and David finished in unison. Then they walked on. At noon they were already in the center of town. "Come here my little pretties," A voice called out. The children kept on walking. This time the voice sounded like a baby crying. "Whoa there bro hold your horses I think there's a baby in that ally, come on," Danielle said. "On no way sis! Haven't you read all those fairy tails?" David asked. "You mean the ones where the children went into an ally way and never returned?" Danielle asked, sweetly. "Yeah!" David exclaimed. "David you know those are just fairy tales right?" Danielle asked. "Yeah I guess it's okay to look," David gave in. The cries were getting louder. "Great!" Danielle exclaimed. They went into the eerie ally way. As they got deeper into the ally it got darker. David grabbed Danielle's arm. "Get off me, you chicken," Danielle yelled. David whimpered. There, standing in front of them, was the thirteen year-old Fang. Fang was a skinny guy only known in fairytales. David screamed. "Hey you're Fang from the old stories," Danielle said. "Smart girl, yes, very brave too," Fang inspected. "I'm not brave I'm the freak who got kicked out of many schools," Danielle said. "And how exactly did you do that?" Fang asked. "By . . . By standing up to bullies in the wrong way . . . For the thirtennth time," Danielle said, sighing. "Well my dear you're not alone," Fang said. "No . . . ," Danielle agreed. "Don't listen to him Danielle!" David yelled. "Be quiet you pathetic child!" Fang snapped. David stood still for a while, silence. Until Fang said, "Cat got your tongue?"

"No, you just told me to shut my trap," David said. Fang growled and took out a colorful dart gun. Then he shot David then Danielle. "I will make you beasts wether you like it or not," Fang whispered to no one in particular. Then Fang dragged the children to the castle, where their father once lived. When they got there it was way past five. Fang took the twins into the castle. Then he strapped them to metal beds. He started up a machine and all went bright. When the light dimmed there were no children only big fury beasts., those beasts were Danielle and David. Fang had run for it. Danielle's eyes fluttered open. "What happened? Where are we?" Danielle asked, rubbing her head. "We're in the old castle," David said, for he had just woke up. David sounded freaked out. "But where are you?" He screamed. "A beast."

"Um on a metal bed but . . . . ," Danielle's voice faltered. "We're the beasts!"

"We're what?!" David asked, even though he knew what Danielle had said. "Beasts David," Danielle confirmed. "No way, I heard father was once a beast. Look roses! They're pretty," David said, pointing at the two roses. There on a table were two glowing roses and the twins put the roses away in a safe place. The children didn't go home in fear of their parents getting upset.

**One year later . . . **

"Ugh Ms. Teacup I ddon't now what to do. My brother's going bonkers!" Danielle sighed. "He's shouting at every wrong move I make and that's not the David I used to know."

"Well you're father lived her, he was like that, too," Ms. Teacup said. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Danielle yelled, leaving fear behind. She opened the door to a girl about David's age. She had black messy long hair. Green eyes, a beautiful smile. Her shirt was tie die and she had black pants and black shoes. Then she saw a boy around Danielle's age. He had brown messy hair, light blue eyes, a brilliant smile, a bright red shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. They didn't seem to be bothered by my appearance. "Uh hello," Danielle said. "Hey bro we got guests!"

There was a low grumble. "Ha . . . He's coming. Um what're your names?" Danielle asked. "My name is Cole," the girl said. I bowed like my mom had taught me to. "Belt, nice to um meet you," the boy said, uncertainly. Then Danielle curtsied. "Nice to meet you both."

David came into the room grumbling. "Hi I'm David and this is my twin sister Danielle," David said, tonelessly. "We shall have dinner . . . . Together."

"Ms. Teacup dinner stat!" Danielle said. "Yes ma'am!" Ms. Teacup said. When dinner was over, the children helped nature. Then they sang and danced together. Then they went to bed. The next day they mastered their fates by Belt kissing Danielle and Cole kissing David. David and Danielle turned back to normal. Then they went back home, cheerfully. A couple years passed and each day held a surprise until the day came when David and Cole got married and David's sister got married to Belt. Then they lived happily ever after.

**Remeber never judge a book, or in this case a beast, by it's cover or outside. It's important that you show love and kindness to the ones who really need it. A little kindness goes a loooong way.**


End file.
